bleach_fanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Senkaimon
Bakudo #25: Senkaimon is the dimensional gateway which Shinigami use to enter and leave the Soul Society or other dimensionals. Overview Soul Society and the Human World are parallel worlds. The Senkaimon is the gate used to travel between the two worlds, and is the only official and safe way to enter and leave the Soul Society. The Soul Society has only one permanent Senkaimon, which takes the form of a gigantic gate situated within a large courtyard atop a large twoer. Travel through the Senkaimon is heavily regulated, and can only officially be opened by the m embers of hte Kido Corpse. Upon opening the gate doors, whte light emanates from the door and extends upwards into the sky of the Soul Society. A black winged insect, the Jokucho, which only Shinigami are permitted to carry, is needed to pass through it. For high-level Shinigami, such as Captains and LIeutenants, a seal is automatically placed onto them whenever they pass through the Senkaimon from the Soul Society to the Human World, limiting their strength to never any more than 20% of their maximum output. This is done to prevent their Spiritual Power from causing undesirable ripples in the Human World, but they can request for the seals to be removed if the situation calls for it. Under critical situations, such as the battle against the Espada, the seal is not applied even when the Captains and Lieutenants pass through the Senkaimon. While the Senkaimon is run by the Kido Corpse, some high ranking Noble Families have their own private Senkaimon. Usage Upon arriving and leaving from the Human World, the Senkaimon can appear almost anywhere. When it appears in this fashion, the Senkaimon takes the form of a traditional Japanese waiting room entering thruogh a Shoji. It can be opened by a Zanpakuto as a key. The method requires simply placing the Zanpakuto in front of the user and inserting it into the special area one wants the Senkaimon to appear before turning the sword like a key. As the crease of the door appears and fully opens, another door beyond it opens, releasing the Jigokucho. Intruders can pass throught he Senkaimon in the same manner. While this method uses the same gate, the lack of Jigokucho forces intruders to pass through the Dangai, abordering dimension between all other dimensions that exist. This is much more dangerous to do, as souls who cannot pass through before the gate to the Soul Society closes are trapped there forever. It is possible for for those in the Seireitei to deactivate these merchanisms, allowing Shinigami or Humans to traverse the Dangai safely. Another, more powrful Dangai can also be summoned. This requires at least three people to summon. First three daggers or other such blades must be tossed into the ground in a triangular fashion, and three powerful Shinigami have to state the aformentioned incantation for it to be created. Incantation "Heaven's froma bove, pathway to the sacred lands. Show us the way, and guide us to prosperity. Make sure no evils survive, and save the world from the torments of the damned forevermore! Great beast of the mountainGods show us your strength and bring fourth a power not seen in thousands of years; today the great one shall rise, and all who oppose his might shall perish! Lock down the sins of mankind and shower us with praise and blessings that even the Devil will quiver at the very sight of! Open the gateway to our dreams and to the great, never before seen paradise! D"estroy the darkness and reveal the light!" Variations *'Reishi Henkan-Ki' (霊子変換機 lit. Spirit Exchangers): A device which converts Kishi into Reishi. *'Tenkai Ketchu' (lit. World Shifting Binding Posts): A variation of Senkaimon where four giants pillars are placed at four corners to replicate the space within it with another space. *'Chokaimon '(lit. World Transcending Gate or Super Worldly Gate): A gate that a Royal Guard can open, sending someone directly to the Human World from the Soul King Palace. The gate can also be opened to send this person back, but to do so requries syncing the arrival and departure times. Known Users *Kisuke Urehara *Yoruichi Shihoin *Tessai Tsukabishi *Rukia Kuchiki *Byakuya Kuchiki Category:Techniques Category:Kido Category:Bakudo Category:Under Construction Category:Soul Society Category:Seireitei Category:Gotei 13 Category:Hueco Mudno Category:World of the Living Category:Underworld Category:Shinigami Category:Kisuke Urehara's Techniques Category:Yoruichi Shihoin's Techniques Category:Tessai Tsukabishi's Techniques Category:Rukia Kuchiki's Techniques Category:Byakuya Kuchiki's Techniques